


but with you, i can feel again

by seoktothegyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Short & Sweet, like really there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: Brian is suffering from a slump. Lacking inspiration, he hasn’t written anything in three weeks. In addition to this, they still need one more song to complete the album—their comeback is in two months. He’s been incredibly stressed lately. So, to help him out, Jae takes Brian on a road trip.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	but with you, i can feel again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from OneRepublic's Feel Again! Give it a listen if you haven't yet, it's really good :( Anyways, so I had this fic for a few months now and I just felt inclined to post it because I'm so happy with all the content we've been getting from Day6 lately. Also, I know this is short but I promise I have one coming up in a few days, please anticipate it! 🤞  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, and events portrayed in this story are either products of my imagination or are used fictitiously.
> 
> twitter: @jaesbrivilege

Brian comes home to their dorm late at night from the company. He has spent three weeks in a row basically staring at the walls of their studio, mindlessly strumming a guitar, playing with a few tunes, and trying every possible combination of the chords but still coming up short. It either sounds similar to something they’ve already done before, or too different that it doesn’t sound like the band’s core music. As the days go by, he gets increasingly stressed because he’s no closer to submitting the final song before the deadline. He only has a little more than three days left even though the album release is still a couple of months away. But considering that they need to record the song, tweak a few things to perfect it, and produce it so that it can be included with the rest of the twelve other songs for the album, two months is already pushing it too thin.

And it’s not like the other members didn’t make anything, most of the songs in the upcoming album were actually written and composed by them more than Brian. It’s the thought that he himself hasn’t contributed much is what bothers him the most. It just feels weird, he feels like he’s somehow failed them—no matter how much Jae assures him that they would never think of him that way. The only consolation he has right now is the thought that when the final date comes, he can just pull out an old song that he’s written before to be included in the list.

So why does Brian still feel like he couldn’t breathe out of anxiety whenever he remembers the time ticking down until it’s finally the day of the deadline? It’s not that he thinks they wouldn’t finish the album, it’s just that what if this slump of his lasts for long? He really just has a bad habit of doubting himself and imagining all the worst possible scenarios that could happen.

 _What if this is it? What if I’m all out of good ideas? What if I don’t have anything else to offer?_ Whenever he’s left alone in the mercy of his thoughts, he usually doesn’t stand a chance against them.

Taking off his jacket, he heads to the kitchen for a glass of water (warm, not cold because that would hurt his voice; he believes his songwriting abilities are in jeopardy right now so he can’t risk involving his singing skills too). He’s almost too preoccupied to notice that someone else is in the room, already talking to him.

“Hey,” someone calls to get his attention. “Did you hear what I just said?”

Coming out of his daze, Brian faces Jae. “Oh sorry. I didn’t see you there, hyung. But anyway, what was it you were telling me?”

Jae frowns, studying him for a second. “Are you okay, Brian? You seem kind of… I don’t know, distracted?”

“Hm?” Brian responds. “It’s nothing. I was just thinking about the album.”

At the mention of their upcoming release, Jae’s worried expression changes into an excited one. “Oh, yeah! Isn’t there about only two months left before the comeback? Aren’t you excited?”

Brian sits down with a heavy sigh on one of the chairs from the dining table.

“I am a _lot_ of things at the moment: excited, nervous, worried, sick-to-my-stomach anxious…” he trails off, his slightly shaking hands in a tight fist. “Hyung, what do I do? Writing music is all I know, it’s my passion in life. What if I’m unable to write anything else? What if I disappoint the fans who are waiting for our music? What if I couldn’t satisfy them anymore? What if I ruined music for myself? One bad song and this path in my career would easily be over for me when I just had it for four fucking years. Everything will blow over. People will hate me, saying I don’t deserve the spotlight. And then I will hate myself for making them hate me. Jae, what do I do?!”

Brian feels like he was about to hyperventilate.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down and take a breath first is what you should do.” Jae sits down beside him, gently tapping Brian on the back. “Here. You can have the last cup of tea I made earlier.”

“But what about you?” He asks, already feeling the soothing effect of the aroma of the drink.

“Just take it, I’ll be fine.” Jae tells him, placing Brian’s hands around the glass. After the younger drinks a few sips, Jae continues, “Now, tell me exactly what’s been bothering you. Slowly this time. And don’t leave anything out, okay? Just, take a deep breath first, BriBri.”

Following Jae’s orders, his erratic heartbeat and fast shallow breaths finally slow down.

He starts, “Since last week while we were playing around at the studio, it became clear to me that I was lacking inspiration these days. I haven’t been feeling like myself because... I don’t know really. I was tired, stressed, and just living one day after another, going from one schedule to the next. I came to a point where it hurts to look at my bass. And you know me, hyung, I love my instrument. It’s basically an extension of my fingers on stage. I just feel too exhausted all the time and lately, that’s the only thing I know how to feel.”

“Why didn’t you tell any one of us that you were feeling this way? Or tell _me_ , for that matter, we’re always together and pretty much attached to the hip. We could have comforted you these past few days. You didn't have to deal with this alone.” Jae reaches out his hand to softly brush the hair from Brian’s forehead. The younger unconsciously relaxes at the touch, leaning closer to Jae. “You know we’re here for you, right? I know I’ve said it a million times but, I’m always by your side, Bri. Just like how you’ve always been for me.”

Shrugging, Brian turns sideways to face Jae. “I just didn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“Hey, come on.” Jae shakes his head, having none of it. “The boys and I would never think that. You’re allowed to feel whatever it is you feel. What we—” He pauses, his face adopting a meaningful look. “What _I_ won’t allow is for you to beat yourself up over it and then deal with things like this alone.”

“I just don’t know what to do, hyung. My thoughts won’t settle down and therefore, I can’t calm down.” Brian shares, frustrated.

“Look,” Jae starts. “I know that you have the habit of being too hard on yourself and honestly, we can’t fix that overnight. But what we can do now to ease your mind off these things is to find a distraction.”

“A distraction?”

“Let’s make a quick escape, shall we? Go on a road trip with me.” Jae invites him, the tips of his lips lifting up in a smile. “Even though it’s just an overnight trip, let me distract you for a bit. At least let me do that for you, Bri. So, what do you say?”

“You know what?” Brian says. “I’d love to, hyung.”

“Where are we going?” Brian asks for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes.

Chuckling, Jae glances at him from the driver’s seat. “No matter how many times you ask, I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise.”

The two have been driving for a little over three hours now. The scenery from the outside has drastically changed from high-rise buildings to wide expanses of grasslands and forests. Brian lowers his window by half to breathe in the fresh rural air. Just being away from the bustling city is already enough to calm his spirits and clear his mind. He couldn’t even begin to describe how thankful he is that Jae did all of this for him. How Jae was so willing to drop everything just to help him.

Looking sideways at Jae, he calls to him, “Hey, hyung?”

“What is it?”

“Thank you for this.” He says, truthfully and whole-heartedly. “Really, I’ll forever be grateful.”

“Hey, come on. It’s nothing.” Jae replies, giving him a quick smile. “I just wanted to cheer you up.”

“Well, you already did. Love you, hyung~” Brian tells him in a sing-song voice, making Jae blush a little.

"I know." He responds in a small voice. "I love you, too, BriBri."

“We’re here!” Jae announces.

“What exactly is ‘here’?” Brian asks as he looks around, seeing only a fenced area with small evenly-spaced cottages.

“It’s a campsite!” Jae informs Brian as he finishes parking the car. “I remember you telling me that you wanted to try real camping and without the cameras like we had on a schedule last year.”

Luckily, there were only a few other cars in the lot so Jae is quite confident that they won’t be recognized, or at least, be bothered to take pictures with strangers.

Upon hearing Jae’s reply, Brian’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Yup.” Jae confirms, proudly smiling as he turns off the ignition.

Brian excitedly gets out of the car, carrying his overnight bag.

After they got registered at the park ranger’s cottage and had to surrender both their phones and other gadgets on a locked safe “for maximum camping experience”, they were given a tent and a few outdoor supplies such as a lighter for when they want to start a small bonfire, a few knives with varying sizes, and eating utensils amongst other things. There are also designated communal areas for cooking, cleaning dishes, and showering. The entire place is a friendly community campsite in the middle of a forest.

After trying and failing, and laughing at themselves for failing, they were finally able to setup the tent. They choose a space that’s relatively separate from the rest of the campers, giving them some semblance of privacy. But then they’re relieved to notice that it’s completely unnecessary because the rest of the campers are either families with the kids being too young or couples just plainly enjoying each other’s company and not minding the world around them. Basically, everyone is minding their own business.

If some of the people there did recognize Jae and Brian, they sure are hiding it perfectly because no one is paying them any attention.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Jae asks Brian as they were laying inside the tent. Their bags are pushed to the side, the space just enough to fit the two of them. Dusk has fallen and they are currently resting after a coming from a long drive, setting up the tent, having to cook their dinner, and starting a bonfire.

“Hmm...” Brian thinks. “S’mores!”

Laughing at his best friend’s enthusiasm, Jae replies. “Alright then.”

And so, they take out the pack of marshmallows, crackers, and chocolates that Jae bought along the way.

“What are the chocolates for?” Brian asks as he watches Jae prepare everything.

“Oh, not a lot of people do this, and I don’t know why, but it absolutely makes the s’mores taste a thousand times better.” Jae tells him. “Like this.” He shows Brian how to skewer them. “First are the crackers, followed by the chocolate, the marshmallow, then another chocolate, and finally the cracker. Kind of like a burger. Then you put it over the fire. See? Easy.”

Brian tries to follow but he was having a hard time skewering the chocolates because they keep crumbling off. He looks at Jae for help, unknowingly giving him a puppy-dog look.

Jae melts at the sight as he reaches out a hand to pinch Brian on the cheeks before doing the latter’s s’mores pie for him. He chuckles softly, muttering, "What do I do with you?"

Once they’re waiting for the pies to cook, they just happily chatted, laughed at each other’s lame jokes, and basically enjoyed each other’s company. Not paying any attention to the world around them but their own.

When the night gets cold, they naturally lean towards the other’s warmth. They share a blanket as they stayed huddled in front of the bonfire. Jae has his arm wrapped around Brian’s shoulder, casually rubbing Brian’s side while the younger leans his head on the crook of Jae’s neck. This time, they’re quiet. They savor the last few moments of freedom before having to return to reality the next day. They also feel love and adoration for the other grow inside their hearts, bathing in the familiarity and comfort that their bond provides. They acknowledge and treasure the fact they’re each other’s person.

They don’t voice out their deepest, most hidden feelings for the other out of fear of what it would entail but right now, they don’t have to. Because deep down, they already know.

And as the time comes for them to sleep, they wordlessly lie down and just cuddled, Jae being the big spoon and Brian as the little spoon. Both too blissfully refreshed and happy to do anything but to relax in each other’s arms, letting the other’s scent lull them into sleep.

“Hyung?” Brian quietly calls. “Are you awake?”

“What is it?” Jae responds just as quietly.

“Thank you for doing this. I had the greatest time with you tonight.” Brian tightens his hold on Jae’s arm which was resting on his torso.

“Stop thanking me already.” Jae playfully chides him. “After all, I had such a great time too.”

“Still, I will never forget that you did this for me. Whenever I start to feel doubts about creating music, I’ll just remember this day and I would instantly feel better again.” Brian pauses, taking a deep breath. “I love you, Park Jaehyung.”

A bit surprised by the intensity in Brian’s words, Jae tightens his hold on Brian and leans in to press a soft kiss on the top of the younger’s head.

“I love you, too, Kang Younghyun.” He replies, meaning it in every sense possible.

And that’s more than enough for now.

The next day, Brian finally submits the final demo to the company. After hearing just the first thirty seconds of it, they shower the singer with praises. The song is hopeful, appreciative, and full of love for bringing light into the writer’s life. They thank Brian for a job well done once again but really, Brian thinks they should be thanking Jae instead for being the inspiration behind the words. As he will continue to be for the songs that Brian will write for the rest of his career.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest Birthday to our leader, Bob Sungjin!!! Hope he's eating a lot of good food and gets to tweet about it later on, LGE! 🎉🎊🎈  
> As usual guys, let me know your thoughts on the story :)  
> Ooh, also! I'm looking for prompts so please, comment down below if you have any!


End file.
